


It Could All End Tomorrow

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Binge Drinking, Drugs, Jay’s death is mentioned, M/M, The mental health issues aren’t disclosed but I felt like I should have a warning for it, University, brief mention - Freeform, brief mentions, just in case, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: A Hospital phone call leaves Louis thinking about the future...





	It Could All End Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT show this to ANY of the boys families or friends!
> 
> X

 

Her long blonde hair was piled messily on top of her head as her brother's hand rubbed her back firmly. She really shouldn't have gone out drinking last night. She definitely could do without the hangover that was making itself known every second she threw her stomach contents up. She hated throwing up and she hated the smell and she definitely hated her past self who thought all the alcohol she consumed was a good idea.

'I hate past me!' she sobbed, as she leaned back from the toilet and slumped against her brother's chest.

Louis' arms came round her and gently pressed a kiss to the back of her head. 'You'll be okay.' he murmured, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her mouth and chin, before throwing it into toilet and flushing it. 'You okay to stand up?' he checked, not wanting her to spew again.

Lottie nodded and clutched Louis' hand as he helped her to her feet and back to her room. Getting her back into her bed, he kissed her sweaty forehead before leaving her room, leaving the door open a crack so he could hear her if she moved back to the bathroom. Heading into the kitchen, he filled the kettle up with water and flicked it on with flick of his finger. Grabbing two cups, he bobbed a Yorkshire teabag in each and swiped his phone from the counter, opening up his message thread.

_How much did our sister drink last night?_

Placing his phone on the counter, he made Lottie's cup of tea just how she liked and carried the tea to her room, setting it on her bedside table. 'Make you a cuppa. Try getting this down you. I'll make you something to eat. Bacon sandwich okay?' he asked gently, stroking her hair away from her forehead.

Lottie nodded, before realising that was a bad idea. 'Yeah. That sounds good.' she murmured, reaching for her tea and taking a sip, humming in pleasure as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

Louis headed back out into the kitchen, grabbing the bacon from the fridge and the griddle pan from the rack and firing up the hob, getting the oil and pan hot enough before adding the bacon, hissing when oil spat back at him. Hearing his phone ping with a message, he headed over to the counter and picked it up, seeing a message from his second eldest sister and from his best friend.

_She drank a lot. Just be glad I don't drink otherwise you would've been woken up last night. See you soon X_

Rolling his eyes at his sister's message, he clicked out of the thread and opened up his best friends message thread.

_Loubear, my head hurts. Come and look after me! X_

Louis smiled and shook his head, typing out a message saying he was looking after Lottie but to get some water and stay hydrated. Smelling that the bacon was cooking a little too much, Louis turned it over with a pair of tongs, before his phone pinged again.

_But... I want cuddles! I seriously think I'm dying! X_

Louis rolled his eyes at his best friends dramatics and shook his head, before typing out a text, telling him he would come over later, once Lottie had drifted off to sleep to check on him. Placing his phone on the counter, he checked on the bacon, deciding to give it a few more minutes. Finishing off his tea, he scrolled through his social media, liking Felicities' selfie on Instagram and commenting a love heart, before turning his attention back to the breakfast. Quickly buttering the bread, he checked the bacon again and deemed it done. Placing it on the buttered bread, he squashed the two pieces together and cut it in half, before picking both parts up and putting them on a plate. Heading towards Lottie's room, he knocked lightly on the door before entering her room, seeing her curled up on her side, lightly dozing. 

He placed the plate down on her bedside table and ran a hand through her hair. 'There's a bacon sandwich next to you.' he whispered, watching as her eyes flickered open at the mention of food.

Reaching out, she pulled the plate towards her, before looking up at her brother. 'Is there any paracetamols?' she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Louis nodded and left her room, heading into the bathroom and opening the cabinet, searching for the paracetamols he knew he had. Finding them in the first aid box, he headed back to Lottie's room, placing them on her bedside table. 'Shout me if you need me, okay?' he said, before smiling gently and heading out into the living room. 

Stretching out on the sofa, he fired up his laptop and opened up a word document to start writing his final essay towards his phycology exam. He was majoring to be a mental health psychologist. After seeing his sister suffer with mental health issues, he realised he wanted to help people, help them see that they can get to the light at the end of the tunnel with the right care. Flipping open his text books and drawing on his personal experience, Louis typed away, getting lost in his essay. It was only when scattered knocking came to the front door that he came out of his bubble. Frowning, he thought he imagined the first round of knocks, until it happened again. Setting his books and laptop on the coffee table, he got up and headed for the front door. Swinging it open, he found his best friend buried inside a thick blanket on his doorstep.

'Loubear! Let me in, please!'

Louis shook himself out of his stupor. 'Haz! Did you seriously walk ten minutes wrapped in this blanket just to get cuddles?' he exclaimed, moving to the side and letting him shuffling inside.

Harry frowned. 'I stayed at Niall's across town. He dropped me off on his way to work.' he said, as he dropped onto the couch, his blanket dropping from his shoulders as he did. 

Louis shut the door and headed into the kitchen, flicking the kettle back on and grabbing a mug. He heard a door open and heard shuffling from another into the living room, before Harry let out a shout of pain, as Lottie threw a pillow at him harshly. Poking his head round the living room door, he glared at Lottie, who was curled up innocently in the large armchair, buried under her own thick blanket. 'What did you just do?' Louis asked, watching as Lottie frowned and pouted.

 'He got me pissed last night and my head hurts and my body...' she whined, shooting a dark glare Harry, who stuck his tongue out childishly.

'OI!' Louis scolded at his best friend, who looked like a kicked puppy after Louis scolded him. 'It's both your faults for getting in a state! So you're both to blame for your raging hangovers.' he told him firmly, before turning back to kitchen to make Harry a cup of tea. Throwing the teabag back in the bin, he picked up the mug and carried back into the living room, sitting on the sofa and handing the black tea to Harry. 'Here. Now, will both of you be quiet while I finish my final essay?' he asked, reaching to grab his laptop.

'But-'

'You can have my undivided attention afterwards, Harry, I promise.'

'What about me?' Lottie protested, 'I'm flesh and blood.'

Louis sighed. 'And you! Christ, I hate it when you two are hungover. You're both so bloody needy!'

Lottie grabbed the pillow from behind her head and chucked it at her brother, smiling contently when it hit him square in the face. 'Now, you know how we feel when you're hungover!' she told him, before she reached for the remote and switched the channel over.

Flipping her off, Louis pulled his laptop onto his lap and concentrated back on his essay, while Harry and Lottie wallowed in their hangovers...

* * *

 

Felicite wondered through the streets of London, her music drifting through her headphones, drowning out the world around her as she headed for the tattoo shop. She allowed her thoughts to drift to the first time she showed her first tattoo to Louis and Lottie, since they all lived in London. A smile spread across her face as she unconsciously traced their mothers birth year on her wrist.

_Unlocking her older brother's apartment door with her spare key, she stepped inside, shutting the door loudly behind her. The click clacking of paws came rushing through the hallway from the kitchen. 'Hey boy!' she cooed at the black dog that was jumping up at her. Rubbing him behind his ears, she pointed back to the kitchen, smiling when he obeyed her. Hearing the television on in the living room, she opened the living room door, seeing her two eldest siblings curled up together on the sofa. The television was playing a horror movie on loud in the darkened room, thanks to the black out curtains._

_Sensing a suspense moment coming up, she ducked behind the sofa and crawled round to the side, curling up tight and listening closely to the film, choosing her exact moment. Leaping up with a loud scream, Fizzy watched as popcorn went flying and Lottie and Louis gripped each other tightly, trying to bury themselves deeper into the sofa. Fizzy laughed loudly as she yanked the curtains open, flooding the living room with daylight._

_'Felicite Grace! What the fuck?!' Lottie yelled, as Louis sat up and glared at his younger sister. 'That was not funny!' Lottie exclaimed, as Felicite paused the movie and flopped down into the large armchair, her legs dangling over the arm, giggles erupting from her mouth._

_Louis put a hand on Lottie's forearm, silently telling her to calm down, before turning to Felicite. 'You okay? Finally decided that a sibling movie day was a good idea?'_

_Felicite shook her head and bite her lip, suddenly becoming nervous, which Lottie noticed. 'You okay?' she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 'I'm sorry for shouting, but seriously, don't do that again.'_

_Felicite nodded in understanding and unconsciously rubbed her wrist under her long sleeved jumper. 'Remember when... When you said that... I could do what I wanted now that I'm seventeen?' Her older siblings nodded. 'Well... I gave myself an early birthday present... I just couldn't wait and you inspired me to get it, Lots...'_

_Lottie frowned. 'Get what?' she asked._

_Louis frowned as well, before the answer dawned on him. 'Oh please tell me you didn't?!' he exclaimed, sitting up and almost dislodging Lottie from the sofa next to him. 'You got a tattoo, didn't you?' he asked his brunette sister._

_Felicite nodded and pushed the sleeve of her jumper up, revealing her cling filmed wrist. Presenting her wrist to her siblings they leaned forward and stared at her inked wrist. '1973.' she said, with a small smile. 'Mum's birth year...'_

_Louis sighed, his face showing he wasn't happy with his sister getting a tattoo underage. 'Do you get consent? From Nan or Granddad?' he asked, hoping she didn't go to an underage back alley tattooist._

_Felicite shook her head. 'No... My friend Miles did it. At his apartment... I trust him and he made me feel comfortable, explaining everything and making sure it's what I really wanted.'_

_'You didn't get consent?' Louis and Lottie shouted, staring at their sister._

_'Oh please! You've both met Miles. He's fine. And he was perfectly happy to do it! I even gave him the option of backing out, if that makes you feel any better...' she said, rolling her eyes._

_Louis spluttered. 'You're seventeen! You're supposed-'_

_'Christ, Lou! I'm sorry, okay! I just... I've wanted one for ages and I just didn't want to wait anymore.'_

_'Not even seven weeks? You know, for your actual birthday?' Louis said, flippantly._

_Felicite rolled her eyes and flipped him off. 'You never got mad when Lots got hers!' she told him, folding her arms._

_Louis scoffed and looked at his pastel pink haired sister. 'Because she was of age!' he exclaimed, before silence befell the room for a few seconds, before he sighed. 'I'm annoyed that you didn't get consent, more than anything. It's a beautiful tattoo, Fiz. A lovely one for mum.' he told her gently, smiling softly at her._

Coming out of her thoughts, Fizzy stepped into The London Social Tattoo studio, gently closing the door behind her. Miles looked up from something on his computer and smiled. 'Hey. You okay?' he asked, as he hugged her softly.

She nodded, gently pulling away. 'Yeah. I've got two new tats for you.' she said, excitement starting to run through her veins. 

Miles nodded. 'Okay... What we having done today?' he asked...

* * *

 

Louis hit send with a flourish, watching as the email left his browser. 'Finito!' he cheered, waking Harry and Lottie up from their naps. 'I'm officially finished with my second year of Uni!' he exclaimed happily, shutting his laptop and placing it on the coffee table.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, seemingly feeling better from earlier. 'Do you have any soup? Or anything?' he asked, tugging the blanket round him a bit more. 

Lottie perked up at the mention of soup. 'Chicken soup?'

Louis got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen, checking his cupboards. He heard movements behind him and turned to see Harry shuffling into the kitchen, carrying his cup and placing it in the sink. Louis stifled a laugh by pressing his lips together. 'You feeling fragile?' he asked, opening his arms for his best friend.

Harry nodded and curled into Louis' chest as he leaned back against the counter. 'I'm never drinking again.' Harry told him. Louis didn't believe him. He said that at least once a week and he never stuck to it.

'I've heard that before. And it never sticks.' Louis told him, rubbing his back softly. 'Now, let me make you two some chicken soup before I have to go to work.' 

Harry pouted. 'What time will you be back?'

Louis shrugged. 'Don't know. You can stay if you want. Just don't shout at me if I end up waking you when I come in.' he told Harry, before he grabbed two cans of Heinz Chicken Soup and poured them into a saucepan. Firing up the hob, he placed the pan on the hob and grabbed a wooden soup.

'Any chance you can put bread pieces in like mum used to?' Lottie asked, as she came into the kitchen.

'You're hungover. You can still use your hands! Do it yourself!' Louis told her, ignoring her when she flipped him off with her two middle fingers, causing Harry to giggle.

'I'll remember that when you're hungover!' she told him, before disappearing back into the living room.

Louis rolled his eyes. 'Sisters. So dramatic.' he told Harry quietly, who giggled again, before he cuddled Louis from behind and rested his cheek against Louis' shoulder, watching as he heated up the chicken soup for his two favourite people.

* * *

 

It was nightfall when the knock came to the door. Harry lifted his head from where it was resting on the sofa cushion. Lottie had gone into her room two hours earlier and had resurfaced. Groaning, Harry paused the episode of Friends he was watching and got to his feet, heading for the door. Peeking through the peephole, he smiled as he spotted Felicite. Opening the door, he stepped to the side to allow her in. 'Hey darling. You okay?' he asked, as he shut the door behind her, the scent of McDonalds hitting his nose.

'Yeah. Are you?' she asked, looking round the room. 'Brought you something.' She handed him a bag of McDonalds. 'Where are my siblings?' she asked, peeking into the kitchen and finding it empty.

'Louis is at work and Lottie's in her room. Thanks for McDonalds.' he told her, as she headed in the direction of Lottie's room.

Felicite smiled at Harry before knocking on her sister's door before entering the candlelit room. Frowning as she saw it empty, she heard the shower running in the en-suite. Knocking on the en-suite, Felicite spoke. 'I have McDonalds. And another present!' she called, as she sat down on the bed. Setting brown paper bag next to her, she unlocked her phone and opened up her Instagram account, uploading two photos.

_felicitegrace - All my siblings initials and my Leo constellation done by the amazing[mileslangford](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fmileslangford%2F&t=YmMzYjcxZDIzZDk2M2ZmMmEwOWM5NmYyNjMwNzY1MTA2M2NhYzI3NSw5RzNLUzNyeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Uom8ZayDdY7TO5wIRTG6g&p=http%3A%2F%2Ffelicitetomlinsondaily.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182433341824%2Ffelicitetomlinsondaily-felicitegrace-all-my&m=0) at the [the_londonsocial](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fthe_londonsocial%2F&t=ZGIyYzdhNzczYzZiNjliMWM3MWFmODQ3MzljZDVkMzkyYTE3OTAxNyw5RzNLUzNyeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5Uom8ZayDdY7TO5wIRTG6g&p=http%3A%2F%2Ffelicitetomlinsondaily.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182433341824%2Ffelicitetomlinsondaily-felicitegrace-all-my&m=0) Thank you so much I’m in love! X_

Tagging her four siblings in the picture, she posted the photo and locked her phone, hearing the water turn off in the en-suite. A few minutes later, Lottie emerged with a towel wrapped tightly round her body and hair. 'Feeling better?' Felicite asked, stealing a French fry from the bag.

Clocking the brown paper bag, Lottie jumped onto her bed and split the bag in half, tipping the French fries onto it and unwrapping the cheeseburger. Tearing it half, she offered half to her sister, who shook her head. 'So, what's my other present?' Lottie asked, through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

'Check your Instagram.'

Frowning slightly, Lottie grabbed her phone from where it was charging on her nightstand. Tapping on her notification, she unlocked phone and waited for the screen to load. Smiling as it did, she admired the photos before glancing at her younger sister. 'Baba...' Lottie cooed, before gently lifting her arm and staring at the initials on her arm. 'It's lovely... And your star sign... Damn, I want another tattoo now!'

Felicite smiled. 'Well, I have a few more planned. We'll go together.' she said, with a smile. Looking round the room, she saw a white dress hung on the back of the door. 'You going out?' she asked, as Lottie began towel drying her hair.

'Yeah. A few tablets, glasses of water and a shower will do wonders.' Lottie said, plugging her hair dryer into the plug socket and spraying her hair with heat defence spray, before blow drying it dry. 

Felicite watched her through the mirror, watching as she put her hairdryer away and moved onto her makeup. 'Do a smoky eye. A smoky eye would suit you...' Felicite said, with a smile.

Glancing at her sister through her reflection, Lottie nodded, using the Urban Decay Smoky palette to create a look. Finishing off her makeup with setting spray, Lottie got up and grabbed some clean underwear, before getting her dress and disappearing into her en-suite, emerging a few minutes later, her bare back to her sister. 'Can you zip me up?' she asked, feeling her dress become tighter as Felicite zipped it up at the back. 'Thanks darling. You want to come out with me?' Lottie asked, doing a final check in the mirror.

'No, I'm okay. I'll stay and keep Harry company. You have a good time. Send me photos.' 

Lottie nodded, pressing a kiss to her sisters cheek and grabbed her clutch bag, making sure her phone and purse were in there, before stepping out of the room. 'Don't wait up, Harry. See you later.' Lottie said, before she headed out of the apartment, before Harry could stop her.

Harry glanced at Felicite before she joined him on the sofa. 'Enjoy your McDonalds?' she asked, as she curled up next to Harry and pulled the blanket over her too. 

'It was blooming lovely. Thanks Fiz.' Harry told her with a smile. 'Fancy a cuppa?'

* * *

 

It was past two in the morning when Louis returned home from work. Quietly closing the door, he locked up before shrugging his coat off and toeing his shoes off, hanging up his coat at the same time. Stepping into the living room, he saw Harry and Felicite curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep. Smiling at the sight, Louis quickly snapped a picture before covering both with Lottie's discarded bed throw from the armchair. Pressing a kiss to both of their heads, Louis headed to Lottie's room to check on her, frowning when he opened the door and found her bed empty.

Pulling out his phone, he fired off a text to her, asking her where she was, and if she was okay. Heading to his own bedroom, he striped down to his boxers and fell straight into bed. Groaning as his body hit his mattress, Louis yanked his duvet over him and breathed deeply. Work had been a lot busier that usual, in the restaurant, but the tips more than made up for it, with nearly sixty pounds for his entire night, which wasn't bad for him.

He was drifting off when he heard his bedroom door open and close. He knew who it was straight away. Pulling back the duvet at one corner, he allowed Harry to crawl into his bed. 'Thought you were asleep with Fizzy?' Louis mumbled, curling up on his side.

'I was. But I got up to use the toilet and noticed you were home. I always sleep better with you.' Harry replied, before wrapping his arm round Louis' waist tightly and pulled him to chest. 'Night Loubear.' he mumbled, yawning before his eyes slowly slipped shut as sleep claimed him again.

Louis waited until he knew Harry was definitely asleep again before he turned in his arms, so he was face to face with his best friend. His best friend who he loved. He didn't mean to fall for his best friend, but Harry had been a constant light in his dark times, always there to drag him away from the edge when things got tough. Especially when his mum died. That was a dark time and he was so thankful that Harry had helped him look after his sisters and little brother when Louis had felt the darkness trying to consume him. He was lucky enough to still have Harry by his side when his grief turned to anger. He never let his siblings see that side of him or his emotional side, but Harry had witnessed it a few times, although the last time... Louis the made the worst mistake he could have done in his moment of weakness.

He kissed Harry.

_Harry could hear the sobs as he closed the front door of Louis' house. Rushing up the stairs, Harry entered Louis' bedroom, the darkened room a stark difference to the lightness of the rest of the house. Stepping cautiously towards the bed, he sat down at the bottom of it, reaching out for Louis, who was sat against the wall on his bed, his forehead resting on his knees as he sobbed. Wrapping his fingers round Louis' slim wrist. Harry gently stroked the skin comfortingly. Feeling Harry's hand on his skin, Louis lifted his head, his eyes bloodshot and tear stained cheeks wet with tears._

_Crawling up the bed and next to Louis, Harry wrapped his arms round him tightly, holding him as he shook with the force of his tears. Sliding one of his hands into Louis' hair, he gently scratched his head, a knowing way to calm him down after being best friends for so many years. ' You're going to be okay. I promise.' Harry murmured into Louis' hair._

_'It hurts so much!' Louis choked out, his finger clenching tighter round Harry's shirt._

_'I know it does, Lou. I know. I wish I could your pain away!'_

_Louis sniffled and got himself under control before pulling away slightly from Harry's hold and rested his head on his shoulder. Sighing heavily, he curled his arms round Harry's arm and stayed silent. Silence fell in the room, apart from the occasional sniffle from Louis. Harry dropped a few soft kisses into Louis' hair, a silent way of comforting him. 'What do you think she's doing now?' the question was asked so quietly, Harry almost missed it._

_'I reckon, she's got a strong cup of Yorkshire and she sat there, telling anyone who'll listen about her amazingly strong kids.'_

_Louis smiled wetly and chuckled lightly. 'Probably.' he sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Scooting forward a few times, he climbed from his bed and got to his feet. 'Want a cup of Yorkshire?' he asked, Harry, who smiled and nodded, following him downstairs and into the kitchen._

_Watching as Louis filled the kettle with cold water before flicking the switch up, Harry leaned against the counter, his arms folded. 'Do you want anything to eat? I could make a sandwich or something?'_

_Louis shook his head as he waited for the kettle to boil. 'You can make something if you want. I'm going to wait until the girls are home.'_

_'Want to make something for you all then or you going to order takeout?'_

_Louis shrugged. 'I don't even know what we have in.' he said, disinterestedly. The last thing on his mind was food when he had to plan a funeral. Turning back round to kettle, he concentrated on making the cups of tea while Harry checked the fridge, noting there wasn't much in, but with some pasta he could probably rustle something up._

_A cup of tea appeared in-front of Harry's face and he accepted before following Louis into the living room, watching as he pointedly avoided looking at the family photos with his mum and the girls. 'Have you guys decided on anything for the funeral yet?' Harry asked gently, sitting next to Louis._

_Louis shook his head and taking a sip of his tea before placing it on the coffee table in-front of him. 'I don't want to do it. I just want her to walk through the door in her midwife uniform and shout out for us...' Louis sniffled, feeling his eyes fill up again._

_Pulling Louis to his chest again, Harry allowed a few of his own tears to fall as well. Sniffling, he felt Louis shuffling out of his grasp and look at him. Quickly wiping his eyes, Harry took a sip of his tea before placing it on the coffee table next to Louis'. 'Sorry.' he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his curls._

_'You can cry. She was practically your second mum too.' Louis told him, his voice hoarse._

_Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and shook his head. 'I feel like I've got to be strong for you. Besides, I was with you when it happened and the two nights afterwards. Don't know why I'm crying now.'_

_'Harry, it's only been a week. You're allowed to grieve and let your guard down.'_

_Harry nodded. 'You going to tell that to yourself anytime soon?' He asked, surprising himself at his own words as well as Louis._

_Louis raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me? What the fuck do you mean by that?' Louis asked, his voice hardening and his eyes darkening with slight anger._

_Harry fish-mouthed for a few seconds, before he spoke. 'You keep up this strong façade around your siblings and comfort them when they break down, but when you feel weak, you push them away and put your walls up. And wait for them to leave the house or go to bed before you allow yourself to cry.'_

_Louis got to his feet, not liking that Harry could read him like a book. 'Piss of, Haz! Just because I want to be strong for my siblings doesn't give you the right-'_

_'Lottie told me what happened the other night. She heard you crying and when she went to comfort you, you pushed her away and slammed your bedroom door in her face.'_

_'I'm oldest, Harry! They rely on me to be strong  and not be weak!' Louis shouted, sniffling. 'You don't understand, Harry! You don't have six younger siblings to look after! You weren't there when she started throwing up or loo...' Louis cut himself off, a haunting looked overcoming his face as his hands clenching into fists at his side. A choked noise came out of his mouth before Harry lurched to his feet and pulled him into a hug, startled at the noises coming from Louis._

_The front door opened and Harry saw the iced blonde hair of Lottie stepping through the door. At the sound of her brother crying, she slammed the door and quickly rushed into the room. 'Oh Louis...' she whispered, before rushing to hug her brother. Gently untangling himself from Louis' limbs, Harry slipped into the kitchen, while Lottie comforted her brother. Grabbing the box of pasta from the cupboard, Harry set it on the side before opening the fridge and grabbing the broccoli and aparagus he knew was in there. Scooping up three handfuls of pasta and dropping it into the pan, he added water before placing it on the hob and switching it on, on a medium height._

_Chopping up all the broccoli and asparagus, he added it to a fresh pan with boiling water and switched it up high. Giving the pasta a stir, he placed he lid of the pan on top, leaving a small gap, so it wouldn't overflow as it boiled. Clearing the rubbish from the chopped vegetables into the bin, Harry wiped down the counter and got three pasta bowls out of the cupboard, setting them out separately as he did so._

_Opening up the fridge again, he saw some red pesto, grabbing that and making sure there was enough for the pasta dish. Setting that next to the dishes, he turned back to the pasta and hired up the heat on the hob, stirring as he did. Checking his vegetables with a sharp knife, he deemed them done. Grabbing a colander from the utility cupboard, he drained off the vegetables and waited a few more minutes to drain the pasta off as well, before transferring them into one big pan and mixing in two tablespoons of red pesto. Smiling, he transferred the vegetable pasta mix into the bowls and setting them on the table. Knocking on the closed living room, adjoined to the kitchen, Harry spoke. 'I made you some pasta. If you want some. It's here on the table.' he spoke gently, before moving to the table and sitting down, tucking into his own bowl._

_It was a few minutes later when the two Tomlinson siblings entered the kitchen, both looking tired and worn out. Sitting down, Louis smiled at the pasta bowl, before spearing a piece of asparagus with his fork. 'You and your green shit.' he mumbled, fondly, before popping it into his mouth. Dinner was quiet, everyone in their own thoughts, until Lottie cleared away the three empty bowls. 'Thankyou, Harry. You didn't need to do that.' she said, a grateful smile on her face._

_Harry got to his feet and wrapped her into a hug. 'I know, but you're my family. And you know that if you ever need anything, just call me.' he told her, before looking over at Louis. 'That goes for you too.' he told him, watching as Louis nodded. 'I'm going to get going, let you two some time together. I assume the girls are staying at Marks?' Harry asked Lottie, who nodded._

_'I'll walk you to the door.' Louis said, getting up and trailing behind Harry to the front door. Opening the door, the cool air greeted them. 'Thanks Harry. For everything. I don't how tonight would have turned out if you hadn't turned up.'_

_Harry stepped closer to Louis and put his hands on his shoulders. 'You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you, you know that. Now, I want you to go in there and just look after your sister. Talk to her and spend some time together. Watch Friends or Bad Education. Just take a night to yourselves. Even I can see your mental health is a little bit low tonight.'_

_Louis nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. 'Think I might just go to bed if I'm honest. The crying session with Lots wiped me out.'_

_'Just promise me, you'll take care of yourself.'_

_Louis nodded. 'I promise.' he said, pulling Harry in for a hug, breathing his scent as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Sniffling he pulled away and looked up at his best friend. The guy who had been there when his Dad walked out, the guy who he had first come out to, the guy who was there when Louis told him his mum was ill and the guy who stayed with him through everything and held his hand as his mum took her last breath._

_'Lou? You okay?'_

_He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. But Louis threw caution to the wind and pulled his best friend down for a kiss. He felt Harry freeze at the action, before he responded, slightly adding pressure to the kiss. A noise in the kitchen brought Louis out his thoughts and forced him away from Harry, who looked stunned at what had just happened._

_'Shit... Shit.' Louis whispered, looking horrified at his actions before turning round on his heel and promptly slamming the door in Harry's face, terrified of the consequences after what he just done..._

Coming out of his thoughts, Louis sighed heavily before gently pulling Harry forehead onto his collarbones and allowing his best friends calming scent to send him off to sleep...

A loud shrill noise broke through Louis' sleep barrier. Tugging his duvet over his head, Louis ignored the noise and curled up tighter into a solid wall of heat. The noise soon stopped and Louis drifted back to sleep, only for the noise to start up again. The solid wall of heat moved and leaned over him. 'Louis, answer your phone before I throw it through the window.' Harry grumbled, dropping the offending object on Louis' duvet covered head.

Louis groaned and fumbled for his phone, swiping blindly before placing it to his ear. 'Hello?' he spoke roughly into the phone, his throat still dry from sleep.

'Is this Mr Louis Tomlinson?' 

'Speaking.' Louis said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Getting addressed so formerly had him worried slightly. 'Who is this?' he asked, sitting up.

'This is Mr Bedford of London Royal Infirmary. We have you down as an emergency contact for a Charlotte Elizabeth Tomlinson. She was admitted a few minutes ago with suspected alcohol poisoning.'

'Oh Jesus Christ. I'm on my way!' Louis said, before he hung up and scrambled from the bed, disturbing Harry who groaned and sat up, pouting heavily as his sleep was disturbed again.

'What the hell is going on?' he asked, as Louis rushed round the room, pulling on his clothes.

'Lottie's in the hospital.' he said, bluntly, before he rushed from the room, leaving Harry sat shocked in his bed, while he rushed to wake up Felicite in the living room. 

* * *

 

After a few shouts and a half hour Uber journey later, Louis jumped from the car, leaving a sleepy Felicite and Harry to follow him. After rushing up to the front desk and asking for his sisters room and ward, Louis strode to the lifts, jabbing the button repeatedly. 'C'mon. C'mon!' he growled, rubbing his forehead as he did.

'Louis... She's in the best place possible...' 

Louis ignored his best friend and stepped into the lift, prodding the number four repeatedly. Felicite grabbed his wrist and tangled their fingers together, stroking her thumb over his wrist bone. 'Listen to Harry, Lou.' she whispered. Louis swallowed down some fear and turned to his best friend, reaching for his hand also, however he dropped both hands when the elevator doors opened. Rushing to the nurses station, Felicite and Harry listened as Louis asked for his sisters room, a tired but kind looking nurse leading him in the right direction.

Stopping outside a single room, the nurses quietly opened the door and lead them inside, doing a quick check on Lottie's vitals, before leaving Louis, Felicite and Harry alone with an unconscious Lottie. Sitting down in an empty high backed chair, Louis took his sisters hand in his and stroked the back of it softly. 'Hey darling. I'm here. Harry and Felicite too.' he told her sleeping form softly.

Stroking the back of her hand repeatedly, Louis looked closely at his eldest sister. Her skin was slightly clammy and pale, her smoky eye makeup standing out more so than earlier. Her belongings had been packed away in a plastic bag and put onto a small chair in the room. Felicite got up and wandered over to the bag, opening it up and fishing around for her sister's phone. Bringing it out, she headed back to the chair next to Louis and unlocked her sisters phone, rolling her eyes fondly at the password, which was their brothers birthday. Searching through her sister's photos of that night. Seeing selfies and group photos with her friends, she opened up Lottie's Instagram instead and checked her friends social media's, seeing photos and videos of the night, feeling anger raise up inside her, as she noticed the latest video from one of her friends was posted ten minutes ago.

'They're still partying. Our sister is lying in a hospital bed and they're still partying like nothing has happened.' she growled, showing the phone to Louis, who breathed in deeply and turned back to Lottie, silently telling to Felicite to get the phone away from him.

'Erm… Lou?'

Louis turned his gaze from Lottie to Harry. 'What?' he asked, slightly worried at Harry's face expression.

Harry glanced at Felicite before handing his phone over, watching as Felicite's eyes widened and sighed before handing Harry's phone over to Louis, who almost dropped it in shock. 'Where did this come from?' he asked, tapping on the screen and seeing Gemma's name on the screen. 'Your sister was with her?' he asked Harry furiously.

Harry shook his head. 'Aimee saw Lottie at the club and sent the picture to Gemma. It was Aimee who called the ambulance.' Louis frowned at Harry's explanation before tapping the screen and seeing the message thread from Gemma to Aimee, scrolling through it.

'Why didn't Aimee stay here with her until we arrived?'

'She probably got told to go by the nurses. Besides, she's asleep and she's in the best care possible, Lou.' Harry reassured him, taking his phone back from Felicite. 

Louis sighed and nodded, before turning his attention back to Lottie. 'Oi, when you wake up, we've got a few things to talk about, missy! Do you understand?'

It was close to midday when Harry awoke. Groaning, as his muscles popped from sleeping awkwardly in a chair for a few hours, Harry stretched as he looked round the room, gathering his baring and remembering what happened a few hours before. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he saw Felicite curled up with Louis on the big chair, her head on his shoulder and he held her with one arm, his other hand still with Lottie's. Smiling, Harry pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two sleeping siblings in the chair before he got to his feet.

Stepping over to the window, he watched as the London traffic passed by below, people filling up the streets as they headed for meetings, or lunch, or shopping trips. Rushing from the tube to Uni or College. Harry sighed and turned to look over shoulder, jumping when he saw Lottie staring dazedly at him. 'Lottie!' he said, loud enough for Louis to jolt in his sleep, almost dislodging Felicite from his lap. 

Pinching between his eyes and wiping away the sleep, Louis turned to Lottie. 'Hey, love. You know where you are?' he asked her, gently, not wanting to scare her.

Glancing around the room, she took note of the white walls and the steady bleep of the machine. 'I'm guessing a hospital?' she said, before wincing as pain shot up her side. 'Yep, definitely a hospital.' she affirmed, as she scratched the skin of her hand when her cannula was. 'What happened?' she asked, looking round the room at the three other occupants. 

'We were hoping-'

'You got admitted with alcohol poisoning and I'm going to bet Louis' next wage package that your bloods are going to come back with cocaine as a positive.' 

Lottie flinched at her sister's words, her eyes darting to Louis and then Harry and then back to her siblings. 'What are you talking about?' she asked, timidly.

Louis sighed. 'Aimee saw you at the club with your friends. She saw you...' Louis sighed, before he continued. 'Take something. She snapped a photo and sent it to Gem, who sent it to Harry.'

Lottie looked as though she was about to burst into tears. 'I didn't... Everyone else was doing it! They were... They said to just try it once.'

Harry sighed and looked at Louis, who looked furious. 'So, your so called friends peer-pressured you into doing it?' he snarled.

'Louis!' Harry said, sharply. Glancing at his best friend, Harry sat down on Lottie's bed and gently took her hand, being careful of the cannula. 'Listen to me, Lots. If you decided to take it to experiment, or if your friends did peer-pressure you into doing, we're not going to be mad. We're not going to judge you... I promise.'

'Sounds like he is.' Lottie said, indicating to Louis.

'Well, he shouldn't, because I know for fact that he experimented as well during our first Uni year.' Harry said, stroking her hand gently. He smiled gently, letting her know he wasn't mad. 'I'm going to go and get a coffee, do you want anything?'

Lottie nodded. 'Something to eat. I don't mind what it is.' she said, her voice small before she turned her attention to her sister. 'You okay, darling?' she asked, reaching for her sisters hand. 

As Felicite nodded and cuddled up to her sister, Harry headed for the door, pulling Louis by the arm with him out of the room. Shutting Lottie's hospital room door behind them, they headed for the lifts. Pressing the ground floor button when they stepped in, Harry watched as the doors slid shut and the lift started descending. 

'I didn't mean to accuse her of being peer pressured.' Louis spoke, his arms folded across his chest. 'It's just.... I never imagined Lottie doing... That! I didn't mean to be hypocritical to her.'

'Just make sure you tell her that.' Harry told him, before sighing and resting his head against the mirror in the lift. 'Are you okay?' he asked, looking over at Louis.

'I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'Harry, I'm fine.' Louis said, firmly. The doors opened and Louis stepped out, walking ahead and causing Harry to jog to keep up with him... 

* * *

 

Louis wasn't fine.

Harry knew that straight off the bat. After Lottie had been discharged a day after being admitted, Louis had stayed at her apartment, hellbent on nursing her back to full health, something Lottie didn't mind at first but soon got frustrated after four hours and eventually, had to call Harry to come and collect him. Slamming the door open to his apartment, Louis stormed ahead into his kitchen, leaving Harry to calmly shut the door behind him as he stepped inside.

Entering the kitchen he saw Louis stood near the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil and drumming his fingers on the worktop. 'Want a cuppa?' Louis asked, not taking his eyes from the kettle.

'Please.'

Pouring the boiling water into the cups, he left the teabag in to brew as he headed for the fridge to grab milk, adding a splash to his cup. Draining the teabags, he dumped them in the bin before grabbing both cups and headed to the living room, Harry quickly put the milk back in the fridge before joining Louis, who was curled up in a corner of the sofa, flicking through the Netflix menu. 'Anything you want-?' Louis started to say, before Harry interrupted him.

'Louis, please tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Louis asked, his eyes firmly on the screen.

Harry sighed. 'What I think I know.'

'And what is it that you think you know?'

'The way you looked after Lottie. The way she sounded on the phone.'

Louis tensed before he chucked the remote on the coffee table and rested his head in his hands. 'What do you mean the way she sounded on the phone?' 

'Louis...' Harry sighed, and leaned forward, his fingers lacing together. 'She sounded overwhelmed, like you were trying...'

'Say it.' Louis whispered, tears burning his eyes. 'Go on.'

'Louis...' Harry pulled Louis to him chest. 'Don't do this yourself.'

'I wasn't there for her until it was too late. I just... I don't know, I just... I just felt like I had to take care of Lots. I mean, Mum made me focus on my studies and stay down here until the weekends and holidays. I nearly didn't get a change to say goodbye because I stuck down in here in that fucking exam. And then everything happened with... And I got scared. I got scared of the fact that I could loose someone else close to my heart!' Louis pulled away from Harry's hug and wiped his eyes furiously. 'I didn't mean to be overbearing, I just...' he sighed and slumped back against the couch, covering his face with his hands. 'I don't want to loose her.'

'You're not! Baby, you're- I mean, Louis, you're not!' Harry rushed to cover his slip of the tongue. 'You not going to loose any of them.' 

'No, but it got me thinking. Like, I could. In the blink of an eye. And I almost did. I could loose you tomorrow and you'd never...'

'I'd never what?' Harry asked, pressing his forehead against Louis' temple.

Louis shook his head and got to his feet, wiping his cheeks. 'Nothing. Want a takeaway?' he asked, heading for the little drawer in the kitchen where he keeps the takeaway menus. 

Harry quickly got to his feet and grabbed Louis by the arm, spinning him round to face him. 'I'd never what?' he asked, his eyes running over Louis' face.

Louis fish-mouthed for a few seconds before shaking his head. 'Never mind. It doesn't matter.' he said, turning round to fish through the drawer of takeaway menus. 'What are you fancying? Curry? Greek? Chinese?'

Harry spun round so suddenly, the flyers went tumbling to the floor. Cupping Louis' face in his hands, he joined their lips together hotly, causing Louis' eyes to widen before fluttering shut. His hands came up to clutch Harry's wrists, before he gently placed his hands on the back of his neck. It was Harry who broke the kiss when air became a necessity. He watched as Louis' eyes stayed closed for a few more seconds before flickering open. 'How about I make us something?' Harry whispered, his forehead resting against Louis'.

'I like you.' Louis whispered suddenly, his fingertips digging into the back of Harry's neck. 'I really like you. I have done for a while.'

Harry bite his bottom lip, trapping the smile that was threatening to erupt on his face. 'Yeah/' Louis nodded. 'It's a good job I really like you too, then, isn't it?'

Louis' eyes brightened and a megawatt smile erupted on his face. 'Kiss me again.' he whispered, his nose nudging Harry's gently as Harry complied with Louis' ask. Wrapping his arms round his waist, Harry made this kiss a little bit deeper, his tongue running across Louis' lip, begging for entrance. Louis granted it, backing himself into the wall behind him. Harry broke away and stared at him. 

'Louis... I don't want to rush this. I don't... Can we slow this down?'

Louis smiled. 'Calm down, Curly. I know. I just thought I'd be more comfortable against something solid.' 

Harry nodded and stepped back, putting some space between them. 'You won't, you know? You won't loose them or me. Not for a long time.' he said, softly.

Louis nodded and smiled, looking up at Harry through his lashes. 'I know. I guess... Ever since Mum died, it got me thinking. Everything could change in an instant. Guess the hospital call just got me freaked.'

Harry reached forward and took Louis' hand in his. 'If you need to talk to someone-'

'Yeah, I know.' Louis smiled tightly. 'I can always talk to you.' Louis took a deep breath and looked properly up at Harry, with a wolfish smile. 'So, what are you going make us for our first date?' he asked, cheekily.

Harry's smile was blinding. 'I'm sure I can rustle up something...' he said, taking Louis' hand and pulling him towards the fridge, Louis' giggles filling the room...

* * *

 


End file.
